Love Strengthens
by The Sorting Hat's Sunglasses
Summary: Merry loves Estella. He thinks that nobody knows but Galadriel sees a lot more than the average person... But so does Pippin! Merry is his best friend after all. The mystery of Lothlorien and the glory of Gondor appear as Merry ponders his love for a certain member of the Bolger family... And Pippin will bring the food!
1. What He Most Desired

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of the characters. They all belong to Tolkien. This is a Fanfiction written by a fan (hence the word** _ **Fanfiction**_ **) but I do hope you enjoy reading it.**

 _ **What He Most Desired**_

 **A/N: In the Lord of the Rings, the Fellowship of the Ring; the Fellowship go to Lothlorien where they stay for awhile before continuing their journey. Galadriel tests them all when they first meet her by offering each of them individually the choice to go home or carry on with their journey with the Fellowship. Each are offered what they would most desire and, in the books Merry says something very intriguing about what he is offered. This is my take on what Galadriel offered him personally to tempt him home.**

 **The parts direct from the book are in italic. They are Tolkien's words from the Fellowship of the Ring, from Book II, chapter VII the Mirror of Galadriel. In the 2012 edition of the book, the direct quotes that I am using are on page 465.**

 **They are discussing Galadriel and what she offered them...**

" _I never thought no such thing," answered Sam, in no mood for jest. "If you want to know, I felt as if I hadn't got nothing on, and I didn't like it. She seemed to be looking inside me and asking me what I would do if she gave me the chance of flying back home to the Shire to a nice little hole with – with a bit of garden of my own."_

 _"That's funny," said Merry. "Almost exactly what I felt myself; only, only well, I don't think I'll say anymore," he ended lamely._

It had been Estella. Galadriel had offered him home as she had with them all but when he had arrived at his cosy little hobbit hole, and opened the rounded door, Estella Bolger had been standing there. Her arms had been wide open, ready to hug him, hold him and welcome him back.

Estella Bolger was what he had always desired. And when Galadriel had offered him this, this perfect life with Estella, he had been more tempted by it than anyone could possibly know. Of course it hadn't been real; it had been too perfect. And yet now he could not stop thinking about her: his Estella. His mind wandered back to the first time that they had met.

It had been in Hobbiton, at Bag End. Bilbo had thrown a small party to celebrate one of his and Frodo's joint birthdays. Having managed to disengage himself from Pippin who was flirting terribly with Diamond of Long Cleve, Merry had spotted her, sitting on her own. They had talked about everything from pipe weed to Gandalf and she had laughed at his terrible jokes. And that had been all that it took for Meriadoc Brandybuck to fall in love with Estella Bolger.

Of course, he never told her. And when he went back to Buckland, he never saw her. But that didn't stop him from thinking about her: the way she laughed; the way she spoke; the way she argued with passion, winning any argument with her sharp words and perceptive comments. Merry loved her just the way that she was. He really really did.

And when Galadriel had offered him Estella, Estella Brandybuck, loving him; it was tempting beyond doubt. And yet he would always choose to stick by Frodo on this dreadful quest. No matter what.

But perhaps, when they got back to the Shire, when this dreadful ring was sunk in the fires of Mount Doom, perhaps he would have the courage to ask Estella to dinner – or maybe for a walk. No, he thought decidedly, dinner would be better. Food is much more enjoyable than walking.

It had been so tempting: the idea of him being back in the Shire and Estella Bolger in his arms... in his bed. Merry realised that he was blushing. And yet that was what Galadriel had seen that he desired. He lusted for her as much as he loved her. After all, she was a very attractive hobbit.

That was why he had been unable to tell the others what Galadriel had offered him. It made him blush which meant that it was something he couldn't admit to anyone, not even to Pippin. Merry wanted Estella. He needed her. He desired her greatly, and Galadriel had seen that.

Perhaps it was so easy for her to see because he thought about Estella so often. She was always in the back of his mind, no matter how far apart they were. Estella Bolger. Estella Brandybuck. Now that sounded rather good.


	2. Eating Food with Peregrin Took

_**Eating Food with Peregrin Took**_

 **A/N: First off, I would like to thank Levade for encouraging me to add more to this. It was just going to be a one shot but I think it's got more to give.**

 **Anyway, so this chapter is set in the Return of the King. It's after Eowyn and Merry have defeated the Lord of the Nazgul. Aragorn has just healed him.**

Strider and Gandalf had left. Pippin had left too but only to fetch some food, leaving Merry alone in his room in the House of Healing. Sitting up in his sick bed, he was smoking his pipe and looking out of the window where he could hear guards of the Citadel roaming about. He sighed. Everything seemed dreary to him still; being so close to the Witch-King had its ill effects but luckily the healing hands of a King had brought him back. Aragorn had healed him.

"Alright Merry," said Pippin as he came back into the room carrying a tray filled with a hobbits favourite thing (food), "I went to the kitchens and told them I needed sustenance for a healing war hero who helped destroy the Black Captain. That managed to get my plight for food heard I can tell you." Merry smiled.

"What did you get?"

"Smoked ham, pickles, bread and cheese, cold sausage and even a flagon of wine." Merry's eyes lit up at the sight of the food. It's amazing how a hobbit can quite quickly forget the evils of the Lord of the Nazgul when he is presented with food and drink. Pippin set the tray on a side table and they both quickly dug in.

"So how are you feeling now Merry?" Pippin looked over to his friend whose face was half hidden by a mug of wine.

"Better," Merry said smiling, "Much better."

"What was it like?" Merry's smile faltered a little at this question. He knew Pippin was talking about the Black Captain. "Let's not talk about that if you don't want to Merry." Pippin didn't like how Merry's face changed when it was brought up.

"No," Merry said and put his wine mug down, "No it's alright Pip, I can tell you. We're here aren't we, and he's gone and I'm surrounded by good food and wine now." He took a deep breath before plunging in.

"Well we were riding into battle. We had reached a quite point in the fight. Danger seemed temporarily kept at bay. But then he came." Merry paused a moment. Pippin offered him some wine but he refused it before carrying on.

"We – me and Eowyn that is – were thrown from our horse. The poor creatures were all terrified out of their wits. Though so was I; the fear was terrible. I felt such terror Pippin and such dread. I could not even open my eyes such was the fear. But Eowyn stood over Theoden as he lay dying, protecting him from the Black Captain. He laughed at her saying no living man could stop him. It was when she laughed and said 'But no living man am I' that I realised that this was the Lady Eowyn, fair and beautiful, standing alone against this evil; fearing nothing with the love of her Uncle."

"Good old Eowyn!" Pippin cried, trying to make Merry he smile. He responded with a weak smile and then turned back to Pippin.

"Do you remember at Lothlorien Pip? When Galadriel appeared to give us the choice to go home?"

"Are you going to tell me what she actually offered you now Merry?" Merry properly smiled at this.

"Do you remember Estella Bolger? Fatty's sister?"

"Yes."

"I've been in love with her for a while now and -"

"Is that what Galadriel offered you?" Pippin handed Merry some more ham, "Estella Bolger is your deepest desire? And that's not really a secret Merry. Even Sam could work out that you liked her! After that party you were talking about her non-stop! And ever since then." Merry looked at Pippin in surprise.

"Pippin," Merry said, "Surely I wasn't that obvious. Did Fatty notice?"

"'Course he did," Pippin said, chewing on a piece of sausage, "And he said he wouldn't mind only that Estella was always talking about you and neither of you ever admitted it to one another."

"Really," Merry said smiling, "She talked about me?"

"Well Merry," Pippin said, looking at his friend in amusement, "You really are a love sick pup!" Merry shook his head in astonishment and then looked at Pippin.

"I thought of her."

"What?"

"When I was cowering from the Black Captain and Eowyn was facing him alone. She made me think of Estella. And I knew then that I had to help her. They have the same courage; you know Estella would do anything for someone she loved like Eowyn did."

"Yeah I do," Pippin said smiling, "Fatty told me that she spent a whole day paddling up and down the Brandywine River in the vague hope of seeing you. And you know she mistrusts boats almost as much as Sam does!" Merry was speechless. Estella Bolger loved him. And enough to spend a day on a boat!

"Why did you never tell me this Pippin?!"

"Well," Pippin said slowly, "We all found it rather amusing."

"Peregrin Took!"

"But also we didn't realise that you loved her. Surely if you loved her you would have asked her to dinner or a walk or something?"

"Not a walk," Merry said, "Dinner would be much better."

"Merry?"

"I was too scared Pip."

"Of what?"

"I don't know now," Merry replied, "It all seems rather petty – my reasons not to – compared with all that we have been through."

"Just a bit," Pippin said, "Here finish of the ham Merry I know I've had more than my fair share."

"I'll say," Merry said, "I've barely had three slices whilst you've had more than ten at the least."

"Well you were so busy talking, and thinking of that ringwraith puts me all in of a shudder so I need more food."

"Honestly Pippin!" Merry laughed. It was good, Pippin thought, that he was smiling. Perhaps he should eat more of the food more often to keep Merry in good health. Of course that would be the only reason.

"So when this is all over, will you talk to her?"

"Yes," Merry said, "I just don't want Sauron to win, Pip; I really need to tell her how I feel before I die. I would regret it so much. Though I suppose being dead I wouldn't be able to regret anything."

"Enough on death," Pippin said, "Have some more wine whilst I go and get some carrot cake. I saw a big one in the kitchen just now. I won't be long." And with that he left the room in search of this cake. Merry smiled and let his thoughts wander back to Estella.

Estella Bolger. _Estella Brandybuck._ He smiled at the thought of this and putting down his pipe, he quickly finished off the last piece of ham.


End file.
